The Plan
by iLuvJohnny
Summary: Nellie Lovett has had enough of her and Sweeney's daily ritual. And she has a plan to make it stop.


It had become a sort of ritual. Whenever Sweeney Todd would have a bad day, he would "take it out" on Nellie Lovett. Although he would do things to her she had only dreamt of since the day she had met him, she did not enjoy it. She had always imagined it to be much more passionate, much more pleasurable. But he just did it to make himself feel better. He used her and humiliated her and didn't have a second thought about it. She endured it as best she could, trying to enjoy it, but never really being able to.

Finally, she had had enough. She had a plan. And she was determined to follow it. So when Sweeney came down to her shop one night, she was ready.

"Be upstairs in five minutes." he growled, the familiar mix of lust and anger in his eyes.

Nellie simply nodded and strode to her bedroom. She put her hair down so it just touched her shoulder blades, she took off her boots and sprayed a little perfume on her neck. She smiled at herself as she opened the door and walked, ready, out of the room. She padded quietly up the stairs, the wind chilling the back of her neck. She shivered a minute, then entered the shop confidently. She was silent as she looked around the shop.

Finally, she spotted Sweeney by the wall behind her. She jumped and said, "Mr. T, you scared me!"

He glared at her as he said, "Don't speak." He stalked over to her, spun her around, and began kissing her neck angrily. He could already feel the erection growing in his trousers. She sighed to herself and only stood there, waiting for the opportune moment to put her plan into action.

He pushed her away and ordered, "Undress."

Silently, she started unbuttoning her dress as Sweeney crossed the room and sat down in his barber's chair. He stared at her hungrily, watching as she easily got out of her familiar clothes. "Slower." he said, standing up. He unbuckled his belt and threw it across the room. His trousers dropped to the floor, along with his boxers, his huge manhood throbbing almost painfully. He unbuttoned his shirt as Nellie turned around to see that he was already undressed. Her mouth dropped open.

Again and again, the size of his cock stunned her every time she saw it. No matter how much she told herself she was used to it. Sweeney smiled darkly, seeing her expression, and she quickly put on a straight face, flushing a deep red.

He took advantage of another opportunity to humiliate her and said, "Now, Mrs. Lovett." he walked over to her and looked straight into her eyes. "Don't be afraid to stare." Nellie blushed harder, and looked away. Sweeney grabbed her chin in his strong hand and turned her to face him. She looked up at him, her eyes showing her humiliation. He smiled evilly and said, "Take a look."

She refused, shaking her head.

"Do it." he growled, his voice husky.

A tear rolled down her face and she shook her head again.

Sweeney lowered his face to hers and licked her cheek, tasting the salty tear. Nellie closed her eyes and tried to block it out. But she knew she had to stick to her plan, no matter what happened. She had to.

She opened her eyes slowly, leaving them half-closed. She looked up at him and batted her eyelashes. She summed up all her courage and said, pushing him backwards toward the wall, "Now, Mr. T. Let me take care of you tonight."

He tried to respond, but was stifled by Nellie's lips against his. His eyes widened, but, feeling his anger begin to melt away, he gave in, his lips moving with hers. She smiled to herself, her plan going perfectly. She eased her tongue into his mouth as she continued to slowly push him backwards. He welcomed her tongue, greeting it with his.

They kissed until Sweeney hit the wall. Nellie shrugged off the rest of the cloth clinging to her skin and ordered, "Get on the floor."

Sweeney was surprised at her aggressiveness, but did as she said. He lay down on the floor, the floorboards cold under his bare back. She looked down at him. He looked so helpless…she liked it. She smiled and straddled him, sitting on his thighs. She leaned over, his manhood pressing against her stomach, and ran her hands up his chest. He gave her a slight smile and laid back. She leaned farther down and ran her tongue up from his abs to his collarbone. She tasted the thin layer of sweat covering him.

She smiled and swirled her tongue around his nipple, teasing it. Sweeney shivered as Nellie wrapped her lips around his small, pink nipple. She teased him with her tongue and sucked hungrily until Sweeney was squirming underneath her.

She switched to the other nipple and did the same thing. Sweeney was practically drenched in sweat now. She ran her tongue up and down his chest before sitting up. Then, with no warning, she grasped his swollen shaft in her warm hands, feeling the throbbing flesh.

Wetness seeped from her slit and onto Sweeney's legs just thinking about what was to come. Sweeney shut his eyes and let out an animalistic growl. She rolled her eyes and smiled as she lowered herself closer to him, resting on her elbows, her mouth inches from him.

He looked down at her for a minute, then closed his eyes again. She licked her lips as she stared down the length of his hardened tool. It was so huge. She didn't know how she would be able to take all of it.

But nevertheless, she closed the distance between her lips and his tip. He gasped as she swirled her tongue around the tip. She ran her tongue up the length and planted kisses all the way down then back again. She swirled, teased, and lapped at his cock, feeling the soft flesh beneath her tongue, feeling Sweeney trembling under her.

All of a sudden, she took him into her mouth, pushing his length into her. With a guttural cry, his hands flew to her hair, pushing him farther into her. She expertly bobbed her head back and forth, taking a little more in every time. She choked as her lips found the base of his massive manhood. He pushed her to him, keeping her head locked there as he came violently in her mouth. She swallowed it all and Sweeney let go of her. Her head came up and she took a deep breath.

Sweeney was still shuddering as Nellie licked his length clean. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and stood up. He was gasping for air, his body slick with sweat. He started to sit up, but Nellie stopped him, saying, "Stay down."

A confused look crossed Sweeney's face, but he lay back down, his chest heaving. She walked around him in a circle, eyeing him closely, enjoying the fact that she could give him so much pleasure. He watched her, still gasping for breath as she circled, watching him like a hawk. She loved how weak and innocent the demon barber looked. How he looked up at her, his eyes begging for more. How it was up to her whether or not to give it to him.

"Mrs. Lovett…" Sweeney began.

"Don't speak." Nellie interrupted him, using the exact words he had used on her.

"Mrs. Lovett, I-"

"What did I just say?" Nellie spun around, fire in her eyes.

Sweeney's eyes widened as she advanced on him. "If I tell you not to speak, you will not speak." she growled.

Sweeney had never seen her like this. She had never spoken to him like that. He was startled, so he only laid there, silent.

Nellie smiled and continued circling him again. "Now, what shall we do with you?" she asked rhetorically.

He simply looked up at her, an almost fearful look in his eyes. She liked this look. It was something she had never seen before. She smiled darkly as she decided. She stopped above Sweeney's head, looking down at him. Sweeney looked back up at her, anticipating what she would do next.

She stepped forward so she had one foot on either side of his head. She crouched down, her glistening womanhood less than an inch away from his face.

He just stared at the glistening slit just above his face as Nellie said, "You know what to do. Right?"

Sweeney simply raised his hands. He gripped her just above her hips and pulled her toward him, closing the distance between her welcoming hole and his plump, cold lips. He rested his hands on her bottom and pressed her into his face. He lapped hungrily around her sex, teasing her. Her head lolled on her shoulders and she relaxed. His tongue circled her slit in the same way she had circled him.

She pressed herself closer to him as he shoved his tongue into her. Nellie gasped and moaned in pleasure. He thrust in and out quickly. Nellie started hyperventilating as Sweeney raised her slightly and shoved three fingers into her opening.

She cried out and looked at the ceiling. He shoved his fingers as far in as he could get them and licked her clit. She shuddered and Sweeney thrust another finger inside her. He sped up and nibbled on her sensitive bud. Nellie gasped and moaned, "Sweeney…"

He got faster and faster, biting her clit so hard it hurt. He added his thumb and Nellie screamed. He began to slow down, easing his entire hand into her welcoming hole. She groaned, her voice raw. He started pumping his hand in and out, Nellie responding with loud, short gasps. He lapped at her clit and lips, tasting her.

He sped up his rhythm and nibbled on her throbbing bud. She screamed out his name as she came violently, splattering his entire face with her hot arousal.

He closed his eyes as she stood back up. She walked to his side and kneeled down next to him. She brushed his hair away from his face before leaning down and licking his face clean. She kissed him and stood back up, walking so she stood over his legs.

He looked up at her, longing in his eyes. She smirked at his lust for her. She crouched down over his cock, her slit centimeters away from his rod. He looked down, at how close they were, and growled. He wanted to be inside her. Nellie knew this.

So when Sweeney thrust upward, trying to get inside her, she quickly moved up as well. He whimpered slightly and Nellie said, "Now Mr. T. How do I know that this is what you really want?"

Sweeney simply looked at her angrily as she continued, "You'll have to prove it to me."

He glared at her, but scooted out from under her. Nellie stood up with him and Sweeney grabbed her arm. His fingernails dug into her skin as he yanked her, rather painfully, to the vanity. She whimpered fearfully.

He let go of her and picked up the picture of Benjamin, Lucy, and Johanna. He opened it in the back and pulled out the photo. He threw the frame on the ground, the glass shattering. He held the photo in her face and ripped it in half. He let the ruined picture float to the ground, and he stepped on it, saying, "That life is gone."

She smiled and looked down before Sweeney grabbed her arm again and pulled her to the wall. He pushed her against the wall and kissed her. Their tongues wrestled, fighting for dominance. Finally, Sweeney won.

He grabbed her right leg and hooked it around his waist as he thrust violently into her. She gasped and shut her eyes. Her head pressed against the wall as she moaned.

He sped up his rhythm and Nellie started hyperventilating again. He nibbled on her ear and she grasped frantically at his back, digging her nails into the soft flesh, leaving half-moon shapes. She tangled one hand in his black hair and put one on his back, pressing him closer to her.

She clenched lightly around him, issuing a groan from Sweeney. He increased his speed, hooking her left leg around his waist as well. He pressed her closer to the wall and she squeezed her legs around him. He squeezed her bottom and brought her hips up to meet his.

They were both covered in sweat. He kissed her neck, stopping every once in a while to nibble on the skin. Nellie tangled both her hands in Sweeney's hair and kissed him. Sweeney never stopped thrusting into her.

Nellie screamed and gasped as she whispered his name and came again, clenching around him, her entire body convulsing. She relaxed against him and Sweeney had to hold her up as he came inside her as he yelled her name. She was so limp against him that Sweeney had to carry her to the bed. He put her down and lay next to her. They gasped for breath and Nellie nuzzled his neck.

Just before they fell asleep, Sweeney whispered, "Mrs. Lovett…you're a bloody wonder."


End file.
